Curious Flea
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: Curiosity killed the... Flea? Well, Francoeur soon becomes more curious to Lucille, from head to toe. Rather Mature LucillexFrancoeur Some pleasure making you could say. W.I.P... Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Francoeur had been ever so curious towards Lucille ever since they had come across one another. He was now sat on the love sofa in the backstage room plucking away softly at the strings of the guitar and hummed a tune softly to the silence. He was waiting for Lucille to return.

Lucille had been caught up by her aunt Carlotta once the curtains had closed upon the duo. He was glad that they finished their final performance for the night and he was hopeful as always to spend time with Lucille.

Now setting the guitar down and twiddling with his fingers, patiently. Still waiting for Lucille. He knew Carlotta was quite the chatter-box towards himself and Lucille. Just then, the one's said name came in to the room. Francoeur chirped with delight to see her.

"Hello, Francoeur. I'm sorry I was gone so long. Carlotta had to explain some new arrangements for the weekend. We'll have alot more to do of course." although as she spoke, she couldn't help but notice an expression on Francoeur's face.

Of course he maybe a flea and have different ways to express but this look... it was the look of needing.

"Francoeur, are you ok?"

"_Oui_, Lucille. Why ask, _ma chère_?"

"Well, because the look on your face... you look curious." with that, Francoeur hung his head rather low.

"Well, Lucille. In all honesty... I am towards you." he looked up at her for a second, but then in surprise to see her already sat next to him.

"Is it a particular thing on me or a part of me that you are curious about?" Francoeur didn't answer. Instead he simply raised a hand to her brunette hair. A soft purr escaped from the flea as he felt her smooth and luxourious hair.

"Your hair... it's always ever so smooth and a shimmering Autumn gold in the light." Francoeur then trailed his hand down slowly to her rosey cheeks, gently caressing them. "Your cheeks could never get reder as a blooming rose or even soft as its petals."

Lucille immediately blushed to his words as she then brought her feet up on the sofa resting her arms on her knees. Francoeur instantly took a gentle hold of Lucille's hand.

"Soft and delicate hands which are also ever so elegant." it was then Francoeur's upper forearms moved to her sides. Gently stroking in every direction as though he was memorising her curves. Lucille sighed deeply with a gentle moan.

Francoeur chirped as he continued this. His lower forearms now stroking at her thighs, slowly trailing down her legs while the upper arms kept at her sides. Lucille was surprised. Francoeur was definitely a kind, gentle, smart, caring and of course, an immensely curious flea.

Lucille knew he would be at certain points or towards some objects that he of course would have never seen and he always showed his strong eagerness to the new things he was learning. He was thankful to have Lucille and for her to be the finest teacher to help him.

Francoeur now slowly took off Lucille's high heels. She sighed slightly, she was glad to have the soreness that all the dancing had offered to her feet now slowly fade away. She also blushed as the curious flea inspected her soles, running a finger slowly down them. This made Lucille giggle slightly, her blush now a tickled pink. Francoeur simply smiled.

"Perfect toes. Neatly trimmed nails, and as always, the skin is ever so smooth. How you keep your skin so soft is amazing." Francoeur muttered slightly with a purr. Lucille couldn't help but blush. The heat at her face was fantastic. Francoeur shuffled up closer to Lucille, his lower hands kept hold of her soles to which they began to self-consciously knead them. While with his upper hands he trailed his fingers slowly up and down the length of her neck.

Lucille gasped as her eyes began to roll back in to their sockets as Francoeur kept stroking at that sensitive spot. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. They met the fiery eyes of the gentle giant flea, whom smiled seductively and purred softly. As they stared in to one's gaze Lucille rested her hand on to Francoeur's cheek which he nuzzled in to softly. Kissing at her palm, then slowly nibbled at her fingers and playfully licked them. Lucille couldn't help but giggle and look flushed.

Looking upon the woman, he moved closely where his lips then sought hers. Lucille could only shiver from the sensations. His kiss became ever so passionate. That serpine like tongue of his explored the roof of her mouth and every ridge at her teeth. Lucille moaned into his mouth as his tongue stroked around her own. She felt her nerves scream to the sensations that flowed within her.

Francoeur then stopped and gazed into her eyes. His lower arms that had hold of her feet now trailed back up to her thighs as he kept his upper hands to her rosey cheeks that were now a deep burning red.

"Such a perfect Angel you are, _mon amour._" Francoeur purred softly.

"And you are a perfect gentleman, Francoeur." Lucille whispered as she cupped his cheek once more to which he nuzzled at once again. "You're ever so sweet and kind. How is it no other man could have that personality?"

"Many can be fickle, Lucille, and there are always some out there who don't appear fickle at all." Francoeur murmured softly. To Lucille, it sounded like he almost broke out into a sweet song which made her tremble slightly.

"Then I am glad that you are not at all. You fit to a T, Francoeur. No one could ever replace you within my heart." with those words said. Francoeur chirped happily that at that moment, a happy tear escaped from an eye. Lucille wiped it away softly with her thumb and gave Francoeur a gentle peck on his cheek.

"Sweet Lucille." Francoeur took hold of Lucille's hand and placed it against his chest. "Whenever I'm near you, or even talk to you and think about you and your touch, it just makes my heart flutter and beat so rapdily that I appear to have entered Heaven and you, my Angel, came to me. I just wish I could repay you for all you've done for me."

"Dear Francoeur. You don't have to repay me. All I could ever ask from you is to stay with me."

"I shall promise that to you, Lucille."

"_Merci,_ Francoeur. Come on, let's go home, now." Francoeur smiled as he handed Lucille her high heels and then got to his own feet. He threw on his white tail-coat and wrapped his turqouise scarf around his neck.

As he put on his gloves, mask and hat. Lucille buttoned up her own coat. She smiled up at Francoeur whom smiled back down at her. The two then made their way out in to the alley way. Francoeur kept an arm around Lucille as they walked along the length of the alley.

At long last they arrived at the foot of Lucille's home. As soon as they got safely inside. Lucille had just took off her coat, and then to suddenly have a warm feeling at her neck. Francoeur was softly rubbing his cheek at her neck being careful of his mandibles. He now planted a few soft pecks.

Lucille went incredibly weak at her knees that she slowly began to sink down. But with one swoop, Francoeur had her in his lower arms as his upper arms took Lucille's coat from her and set it upon a nearby coat hanger. Now as he made his way upstairs, with one of his upper hands, he kept up caressing Lucille at her rosey cheeks.

He arrived to her room and laid Lucille on to her bed. Francoeur then set his hat, mask, gloves and tail-coat neatly on to a dresser. He then sat by Lucille on the bed and took off his shoes and crawled up closer to Lucille.

The woman before him was deeply flushed. How helpless she now was to the flea, whom sought her lips once more. Lucille could only moan softly and fidgit in curls. She kicked off her high heels and stroked at the soft sheets with her toes that curled as Francoeur began to nibble gently at her neck.

He was certainly stoking her fire to a scorching blaze. But of course, Lucille wasn't complaining or telling Francoeur to stop. She merely didn't have the will power to speak as her nerves could only focus to the gentle touch of Francoeur's dozen fingers. The smooth, wet tongue that enjoyed trailing around and the softness of the lips that gave many pecks. Francoeur was ever so careful towards her like she was fragile as glass.

Francoeur kept up with the soft pecks at her neck, which he continued, going down along her stomach. He kept going till he reached the tip of her toes to which he kissed before moving back up, the same trail, until he came to her lips once again.

"Oh, Francoeur. Please, don't stop."

"_Ma chère_. I shall continue for as long as you like. You deserve to be treated like a Angel you are." Francoeur purred.

Within time, Francoeur and Lucille now laid close, in other words, in each others embrace in the bed. Francoeur was circling his fingers along Lucille's scalp. He had kept it up for quite some time, that Lucille had drifted off in to deep slumber.

Francoeur couldn't help but purr happily as he looked upon the peaceful look on her face. He was ever so grateful to have met Lucille. He fixed his gaze to the window. Outside, Paris was as beautiful as ever. The city was sleeping under the clear night sky and the stars shone ever so brightly.

Francoeur smiled as his eyes began to fall heavy. He then whispered softly; "_Bonne nuit, _Paris,"He then turned to face Lucille and gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered close to her ear. "_Bonne nuit cher, _Lucille."


	2. Major Update!

p style="text-align: center;"strongA/N: Oh, boy! Yes, I am alive and well! My apologies for being in-active for this long. There has been ema lot /emof things /strongstrongthat needed my attention. A huge amount so I won't bore you about it; Busy, busy... Busy! Plus, I have had horrid Writers Block that has lasted since... Well, since I ever last updated on FF of my fics. It's still there, too. :c/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongPossibly lack of motivationinspiration or even that little bit that says "Don't bother," I don't know. Any of them really, empress your red buzzers now/em!/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongSo, yes. Once again, deepest apologies to all who watch and await for an update... this is it for awhile. This AN will only be on stories that are W.I.P. So, if you don't see this on any that are in-complete, well, it could be a emlong emtime until it ever receives more words. This doesn't mean I won't ever not continue, I just need to get my buzz back with the fandom before I can give what you want to read./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongSo... The Wreck-It Ralph ones; One Turbo-Tastic Night; I will work my brain out to get that done for Christmas! Result: Virus Detected; The amount of ideas is neutral, but I am still working on it, giving it what I can think of to finish it. The King's Pleasure; Hiatus. I may create a tumblr for it so the full 18+ can be read without censoring it. I'm going to give it some thought until January 2015. I've heard some pros and cons and I'm abit sceptic about the website.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongThe Lorax; Once-ler's Insanity; Hiatus. No new ideas at all. Not sure when I'll be struck with them since I lack thought for the film.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongA Monster in Paris; Curiosity; Yet another W.I.P. I'm re-reading it and altering a few bits. Not the whole thing, just wording and such, that's all. I also want to make it abit softer... Light Body-Worship? We'll see :3strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongSome new ones are coming up; CreepyPasta; Killer's Reunion; W.I.P. I know only a prologue is there, but I need to continue. Let's get it done! The Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) I didn't have many ideas for it, but I've been granted some for once. Two so far, but hopefully more in future. Axis Powers: Hetalia! Since they are likely to be strong Yaoi, they may come forth if I do go with tumblr. strongstrongAnd lastly, I did some Codename: Kids Next Door stories emyears /emago for DeviantART only, I'm re-reading them and altering all of them./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongI guess that is it for now. I'll update as often as I can. Just gotta hang around for awhile in the several band-wagons at a time so I can be inspired and motivated some more that I can come up with more ideas.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongUntil then, see you ASAP!strong/p 


End file.
